Talk:Power Rangers Dino Charge
Plot Here's the press release "In ''Dino Charge, the Paragon Prisms were given to a dozen dinosaurs for safe keeping by an alien, but they were lost when asteroids hit the Earth and wiped out the dinos. Now in the present day, an intergalactic bounty hunter starts sniffing around Earth looking for the Prisms in order to harness their power and annihilate the world, so a team of Power Rangers forms to find the Prisms first and fight the bounty hunter and other threats with dino-powered swords, blasters, 'Zords' (in Power Rangers lingo, large fighting machines) and Megazords."'' Spongeboy1985 (talk) 17:36, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Why not a new rangers are Cyan, Gold, Gray, Violet & Silver that will be the 10 Dino Charge Rangers. Did you saw a male purple ranger in the teaser? Go-Busters I really think we should remove the Go-Busters note. I don't know how reputable this Fury Diamond is, but even if he has an inside source, there's no solid evidence that it will include Go-Busters elements. A forum post is not a reliable source of information. --8th Mizukage (talk) 09:13, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :He's a member of the Power Force. He's uploaded exclusive videos in the past. He obviously has some sort of contact at Saban Brands. ::I have no idea what the Power Force is, but that's still not proof that can be confirmed by the general public. That shouldn't be stated if it can't be easily proved. --8th Mizukage (talk) 20:25, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Fury Diamond is an official source due to his inside information as part of the Power Force, which is a group of about 20 fans who have proven themselves worthy to Saban to release confidential information to in order to help disseminate to fans. The note will not be removed until it is confirmed otherwise. :::Even if you don't factor in Power Force, Fury Diamond is very reputable. if any information is incorrect it would be because Saban's bible for the series has changed. :::Spongeboy1985 (talk) 06:40, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Why not Power Rangers Energy Chasers? :Because that was an April Fool's joke. Also, sign your posts! :Does anyone think it will be the Go-Buster Morphers that will be used, due to the Toy Gun Laws in the USA, it would make sense to use them (easier to sell the toys) Chasemarc (talk) 05:51, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ::The Gaburivolver has been confirmed as the morpher. Maybe it doesn't have Go-Busters footage? - :Until the series ends, we can't know that. And sign your posts! Dino Charge Cast When will they announced The new cast of the group?? i do remember when they announced the megaforce cast it was on august 2012 i think it's possible they're gonna announced them early since Dino Charge was announced in the same day Kyoryuger end it run's and i also hope that they don't changed the gender of either black or green since there's no Yellow Ranger (a first in Power Rangers History) if there will be casting or any news on RangerBoard, please let me know ;) - User:Nkfkdkdjk(talk) 14:48, february 13, 2014 ' : It will be awhile before they do any casting and even longer before they announce any cast members. When the official cast is announced, we will post that information here. It's the first ''Power Rangers season not to have a Yellow Ranger on the core team. ~~LDEJRuff~~ 09:20, 14 February, 2014 (UTC) I think that should be in the Notes section, only I would word it like so: The first Power Rangers season without a Yellow Ranger. It's also the only Power Rangers season where colors have not switched from boy to girl; even though they'll have a Female version of the Purple Ranger first, marking the first Purple Ranger since Jungle Fury. The first Gray Ranger (Grey Ranger for UK fans) in Power Rangers History. Oliver Western, SPD Krypton 00:47, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Dino Super Charged?? Is this gonna be the second season of Dino Charged, did saban already confirmed or is this a joke?? Nkfkdkdjk (talk) 16:35, March 15, 2014 (UTC)Nkfkdkdjk 12:36 15 march 2014 :We don't add information that isn't confirmed by policy, therefore..... Heh! I'd rather prefer Dino 'Cyber'charge (rather than Dino Supercharge) since there can be some Go-Busters action going on there, and you know what a Go-Busters is... right? -wiki'''man ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 23:51, March 26, 2014 (UTC) ::There is a copyright out there - for Dino Supercharge. No D at the end. And we already have a page for it. Yellow Ranger Can we include a note about this being the first season without a Yellow Ranger? The past four years have shown that, even on seasons not copying Sentai word for word, Saban's not likely to be making a new ranger. I also don't see Yoko being one of the elements that'll make it to Dino Charge. We can always delete it if I'm wrong. Just my thought.Monkeyjb1988 (talk) 20:35, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :We can't prove that it won't have one. We don't know what elements of Go-Busters will be used. Since we can't prove that it won't have one, it can't be added. Last Season Is this going to be the last season of Power Rangers ever (along with Supercharge)? Because Saban expires from Nick in 2016, and I have no idea what they will do next. Kht48 (talk) 04:14, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :No. They can still renew the deal before 2016. Cited source ambiguity As the cited source doesn't state that Go-Busters footage will appear in Dino Charge, instead suggesting that it may instead or as well as appear in Supercharge, could we change the opening paragraph to read thus: "Power Rangers Dino Charge is the 22nd season of Power Rangers. The series is based on Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, but may contain elements from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters[1]." And then have the opening blurb of the Supercharge page say the same. After all until we know which season, if any, will contain Go-Busters footage, and the source being used as confirmation isn't itself clear as to which season the footage may appear in, saying for definite that it will appear in this season or that season is erroneous. Garhdo (talk) 23:16, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Color Names confirmed. http://www.tokunation.com/showthread.php?p=450369 Grey is graphite, Cyan is Aqua and Deathranger is Talon. Also has a list of some of the charger names. LightOrangeRanger (talk) 21:39, November 19, 2014 (UTC) : Will use this info for Ranger Names as well I suppose til proven otherwise. Toys are valid info but are trumped by show if it comes to that Lucas again. According to toy information Tyler is once again Lucas. There is also more info on Koda and Shelby. Details can be found http://www.orendsrange.com/2014/12/power-rangers-dino-charge-red-blue-pink.html#more%7Chere. Garhdo (talk) 00:33, December 17, 2014 (UTC) New Cast Members? IMDb has listed two cast members: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4004640/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast One is veteran actress Sydney Tamiia Poitier as 'Dr. Tamara Locasto' and an unknown actress named Jazmyne Van Gosliga as 'Alex'. Does any one have any confirmation that these casting desicions are legit? Imim23 (talk) 15:19, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :Neither are unknown actresses - Jazmyne Van Gosliga has several credits to her name. Even so I know from work on other wiki that IMDB is a dubious source, filled with unconfirmed information, so I'd leave it for now. After all isn't the first episode on in about 7 weeks? Garhdo (talk) 17:44, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Sydney's fake for sure. Too many top notch credits, and non-Ranger roles are usually cast in New Zealand, not the US. Jazmyne has more chance of being true, as I notice there are Australian shows on her CV. :::I suspect they are both fake - IMDB is not a reliable source for casting because anyone can make it say whatever they want it to. Which is why we don't allow the use of IMDB as a source. :Jazmyne IS in Power Rangers, as "Picky Girl". Looks like "Alex" was false info and her character is actually unnamed. Sydney's listing is just plain vandalism. Jazmyne's CV. Thanks, NightMere10. http://www.rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=4859917&postcount=2727 First Episode The first episode is entitled "Powers from the Past". MacKing (talk) 02:54, January 18, 2015 (UTC) I added that to the page over three hours before you posted that! Adding to the monster list Scrapper should be added to the Monsters list (His page is already made.) (Ghidorafour (talk) 16:10, February 24, 2015 (UTC)) We should add both Spellbinder and Cavity to the monster list. (Ghidorafour (talk) 17:17, March 14, 2015 (UTC)) Is the dino charge gold ranger gonna appear early like his sentai counterpart Utsusemimaru did PinkPtera30 (talk) 03:23, March 5, 2015 (UTC) I notice during the morph the rangers didn't do the dance like the Kyouryugers did PinkPtera30 (talk) 18:09, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Graphite Ranger According to the toyline, the Graphite Ranger is actually named Prince Philip, it isn't Riley's older brother. This was confirmed via RangerCrew and needs to be corrected. MacKing (talk) 15:06, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :The toys also said Tyler was called Lucas and that Riley was called Quinn. I've marked Matt's page for splitting but I want to discuss this with the other admins first. Question Marks Before Kendall's Name. ??? ► Kendall Morgan I assume this is because you think there's going to be another Purple Ranger before Kendall becomes one, but based on the previews, I don't think there will be. I think Kendall's going to be the only Purple Ranger of the series.SonicJrandSarah (talk) 14:23, August 19, 2015 (UTC) :We've seen the male KyoryuViolet suit on set. Also, the first series to have a core team with four males and one female.? What about the Alien Rangers? SonicJrandSarah (talk) 04:30, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :It wasn't a full series.